


I Appreciate It

by braverbolderlouder



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braverbolderlouder/pseuds/braverbolderlouder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "missing" Pezberry scene from season 3, episode 6: Mash-Off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Appreciate It

After Santana slapped the crap out of Finn, she walked out of the auditorium. I followed and ran after her, spotting her in the school hallway, amongst the sea of lockers, and she was in front of her locker, gathering her stuff so she could go home. I walked up to her and hesitantly said, "S-Santana?" My Latina glee-mate looked at me, gave me a glare and huffed, "What do you want, Hobbit?"

'Typical Santana.'

"What makes you think I want anything from you? As your former glee club co-captain, I just wanted to make sure you're okay. That's all." I told her and she sighed, I don't know whether it was from relief, disappointment or annoyance, though.

"Gee, I freaking just got outed by your gigantic ass of a boyfriend, Frankenteen. In this exact hallway, might I add." Santana replied and then added, sarcastically, "Yeah Berry, I'm perfectly fine. I'm just... peachy."

"I'm sorry. I know you're not okay. I don't know why I asked that. That was very stupid of me. You're clearly not okay-" I started to ramble, but she interrupted me, the annoyance palpable in her voice. "Stop. Just stop talking for a second because you're... I feel a headache coming on, _no me gusta_."

"I'm sorry."

"Anything else you wanna say? Just spit it out, Berry. I haven't got all day ya know and truthfully, I just wanna get out of here, get home, and get my sweet lady kisses on with Britts."

"I just... I just wanted to say sorry to you, Santana. I wanted to say sorry for what Finn did to you. And I know there's no excuse for what he did, but.. Maybe he just did what he did because--"

"Because what? To punish me? And you know what? Can it, Berry. He's the one who did this. And my life is basically over, or maybe not, but whatever. You however, didn't do anything, which is definitely a first. So yeah, don't apologize for something you didn't do."

'It's the first time I heard her talk like this. Ramble, I mean. It's kind of adorable, but I'm not gonna tell her that.'

Santana snapped her fingers in front of my face and said, "What? Did you lose your ability to speak?"

I snapped out of whatever trance I was in and said, "No." I gave her a small smile, to which she did not return back. No surprise there. "Um.. okay. I'm going to go now. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye, Santana." I start to walk away from her, but stopped in my tracks when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Rachel, wait." Santana said and it didn't immediately register that she called me by my first name. My first name, which may I point out, she does not normally use.

"Yeah?" I found myself asking.

"I just... wanted to thank you for what you did. You didn't have to do that, you know? But thank you. I appreciate it. I really really do."

"No problem. And I'm sorry, again."

"Like I said, you don't have anything to be sorry for. But thank you, Rachel, really. I appreciate it. It really means a lot coming from you."

"You're welcome, Santana. I'm gonna hug you now, it'll be quick, okay?" I told her and upon hearing her okay to my simple request, I hugged her as tight as I could and then, it was over.

"Santana, I know you don't like me very much and all that, but I want you to know that if there's anything I or my fathers can do to help you through the coming days, you shouldn't hesitate to ask."

"Yeah, thanks Berry."

She then gave me a smile, a small, shy smile, but a smile nonetheless, and I smiled back at her. "I'll see you around, Santana. Bye."

"See you around, Berry." Santana replied and then I walked away, smiling.

Little did I know if I looked back, I would've seen the fiery Latina smiling back at my retreating form. 


End file.
